


I Have Love the Stars Too Fondly to be Fearful of the Night

by Whathecheeze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day one: Outerspace/Innerspace, vldlanceweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: Lance’s knuckles gripped the railing in front of him tightly, turning white like the life was being siphoned out of him slowly, and in a way it had. Half a year. They had been gone half a year and it seemed they were just getting further and further out. Further into the strange constellations…further from Earth.
Just Lance on the observation deck missing home.





	

He had questions. He had so many questions and he didn’t have answers for any of them. They buzzed in his head like a swarm of bees. He wasn’t particularly fond of bees. In fact he was allergic to them. He was stung by one once, and that’s how you figure out you’re allergic. But the lack of answers he had to these questions? It felt just like an allergic reaction. Same throat closing, shortness of breath and panic he got from a bee sting. Only problem was there was no Epipen to save him from his own mind. Lance’s knuckles gripped the railing in front of his tightly, turning white like the life was being syphoned out of him, and in a way it had. Half a year. They had been gone half a year and it seemed they were just getting further and further out. Further into the strange constellations further from Earth.   
Lance had never thought he was going to have a normal life. You don’t sign up to fly in space to have a normal life. His life would have been spent training, learning and flying missions if he had made it in the Garrison. He knew what he was giving up. His family knew. He would be scarce, but it’s what he wanted….what he had dreamed of. 

He had always loved the unknown. He remembered being five and deciding he wanted to be a pirate. Sail the seas, discover uncharted territory. He was crushed when Pedro told him he was about four hundred years too late for that occupation. He had been obsessed with the sea…until he saw the stars. 

The stars were the real unknown and they called to him. His mother bought him a telescope, and he had to use a stolen milk crate to climb on so he could see, until he grew into it, and then out of it and into a bigger better one. Telescopes not milk crates. He ditched those things when he was twelve. 

Lance wanted space more than anything and even though he was diagnosed with ADHD (big fat surprise there) and was dyslexic, he studied harder than anyone. Because he HAD to see it all for himself…

So yeah he knew exactly what he was getting into. He would be home on occasion to visit but mostly space was his life as soon as he accepted his place among the fighter class. And he was okay with that. 

What he wasn’t okay with was being stranded so far away, knowing they could get back and for some reason he didn’t understand Allura just not allowing them to? What was up with that? What was she doing keeping them from their families. 

At first maybe he could understand. Half of them were ready to bail. Pidge and Hunk for sure. Lance wasn’t bailing. He just wanted to put his family’s minds at ease and let them know he was alive. Was that too much to freaking ask?

There was no telling WHAT the Garrison had told their parents. What lie they spun about the three boy’s disappearances from the top military training facility of the world. He didn’t want to think about his Father trying to comfort his mother, and her swear in a violent mix of Spanish and English. Or Hunk’s moms crying and holding each other when they got the news. Or of Mrs. Holt, who had already lost so much, losing Katie too. 

No, he didn’t want to think of any of that, but he couldn’t help it. And it all could be resolved if they could just go back for a couple of days.

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes, the burning in your nose before you realize you’re going to have one of those cleansing cries that takes everything out of you and makes you feel more whole than you had in a long time? Yeah, he was about to have one of those. 

He didn’t care. After all it was just him and the stars. He had cried to them more times than he could count over the years. They were an intimate friend who sat quietly and supported his emotions. Lance didn’t ever hold back his emotions. He had never been good at it. So when tears came, he greeted them like an old friend.   
They understood when no one else could. They made him feel like he had a place in this universe, that he wasn’t alone…maybe that’s why he always strived to be here…and now that he was here he wanted nothing more than to go home. 

Home where his mother would embrace him in a hug after hitting him the back of the head and asking why he hadn’t called. His father staring in disbelief but saying if that’s what Lance said happened then that was what happened. His siblings thinking he was the coolest person ever, and everyone telling him how proud they were of him. 

He thought of all these things had loneliness welling up in him until he thought it might swallow him whole, but the stars wouldn’t let that happen. Lance knew that even if everyone else wasn’t, the stars would be there for him. They wouldn’t judge or laugh at him, the stars would never do that to him,   
and so Lance’s tears fell freely twinkling on his cheeks, and in the lonely night, the stars twinkled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This is my first posted work from VLD. I'm hoping to rock some more in the near future. I'm on tumblr rping Lance at Whathecheeze.tumblr.com. Come talk to me about my space baby nerd.


End file.
